just sing
by seddie essex
Summary: what happens when you get 2 bikering sidekicks & add music to their life   seddie of course!  summary sucks pls read
1. GLAD YOU CAME

glad you came the wanted

sams pov

this is great fredweird has got a new house and holdign tis mssive party.  
>"hi sam,im glad you came i thought a dork holding a party will ruining your rep"freddie said<br>"ha ha ha very funny" i replied

a wanted song filled the room i stood up on the kitchen table and freddie joined me(a/n italics are sam singing and normal are freddiead bold is both)

**The sun goes down**  
><strong>The stars come out<strong>  
><strong>And all that counts<strong>  
><strong>Is here and now<strong>  
><strong>My universe will never be the same<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
>Can you spend a little time,<br>Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came

**The sun goes down**  
><strong>The stars come out<strong>  
><strong>And all that counts<strong>  
><strong>Is here and now<strong>  
><strong>My universe will never be the same<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
>Can you spend a little time,<br>Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came

**The sun goes down**  
><strong>The stars come out<strong>  
><strong>And all that counts<strong>  
><strong>Is here and now<strong>  
><strong>My universe will never be the same<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>

I'm glad you came  
><em>So glad you came<em>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>

**The sun goes down**  
><strong>The stars come out<strong>  
><strong>And all that counts<strong>  
><strong>Is here and now<strong>  
>My universe will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

as we finished everyone was claping  
>"we make a good dueo stewie"freddie said to me really family guy jokes<br>"you to brian ,dont use family guy jokes there lame"i replied

**i dont own icarly**

**i wont be publishing till mid august cause im going to turkey on saturday **

**hope u liked it**


	2. LMFAO

Party rock athem

Glad you came part 2

Freddie pov

This is great ever1 having a great time except sam.

I put her favourite song by lmfao party rock athem

stupid headache we are not drunk

(a/n ITALICS ARE SAM, nORMAL FREDDIE ,CAPS GIBBY HE DOES THE CATERPILLER when it says EVERYOnE IS SHUFFLIUG ,BOLD gibby freddie&sam )

_PARTY ROCK_  
><em>YEA<em>  
>Wooo!<br>_LETS GO_!  
><strong>Party rock is in the house tonight<strong>  
><strong>Everybody just have <span>a good time<span>**  
><strong>And we gonna make you lose your mind<strong>  
><strong>Everybody just have a good time [X2]<strong>

We just wanna see yaa!

SHAKE THAT!

In the club party rock look up on your girl  
>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I gots to know<br>Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white diamino<br>Gane the money out the door

_Yoooo_!  
><em>I'm runnin through these hoes like drano<em>  
><em>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<em>  
><em>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin<em>  
><em>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<em>  
>Hey!<p>

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
><strong>Everybody just have a good time<strong>  
><strong>And we gonna make you lose your mind<strong>  
><strong>Everybody just have a good time [X2]<strong>

**We just wanna see yaa!**

EVERYDAY IM SHUFFILIG

SHUFFILIG Xx2

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We <span>get money<span> don't be mad now stop **hatein is bad**

_One more shot for us_  
>Another round<br>_Please fill up my cup_  
>Don't mess around<br>**We just wanna see**  
><strong>You shake it now<strong>  
><strong>Now you wanna be<strong>  
><strong>Your naked now<strong>

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]_  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound [X2]<em>  
><em>Get up [X9]<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound<em>  
><em>To the sound<em>  
><em>Put your hands up !<em>

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
><strong>Everybody just have a good time<strong>  
><strong>And we gonna make you lose your mind<strong>  
><strong>Everybody just have a good good good time<strong>

**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh**!**Ohhh!**

**dont own icarly btw my n key is not working**


	3. dont wanna go home

Dont wanna go home jason derulo glad you came final part

freddies pov

"thats it everyone go home"i said

"no way"sam replied from the sofa

a song filled the room ad sam started singing (a/ sam=itallics freddie normal and saying it not singing)

_Check that out, what they playin'_  
><em>That's my song that's my song<em>  
><em>Where my drinks<em>  
><em>I've been waiting much too long much too long<em>  
><em>And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a blonde<em>  
><em>The last thing on my mind is going home<em>

_From the window to the wall_  
><em>This club is jumping, til tomorrow<em>  
><em>Is it daylight or is it nightime<em>  
><em>1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock <em>its 4  
><em>We gon' tear the club up <em>

_Ayo me say day oh_  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em>Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down_  
><em>We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Burn it down<em>  
><em>To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

_We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over_  
><em>Everybody jumping on the sofa sofa<em>  
><em>Standing on the chairs<em>  
><em>Standing on the bars<em>  
><em>No matter day or night I'm shining<em>  
><em>Bitch, I'm a star<em>

_From the window to the wall_  
><em>This club is jumping, til tomorrow<em>  
><em>Is it daylight or is it nightime<em>  
><em>1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock <em>its 4  
><em>We gon' tear the club up til<em>

_Ayo me say day oh_  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em>Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down_  
><em>We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Burn it down<em>  
><em>To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

_Ayo me say day oh_  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em>Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down_  
><em>We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Burn it down<em>  
><em>To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home <em>

"fine 10 more mins" i said

a/n the bridge was taken out of the song


	4. bad behaviour

Bad behavior

Trio is 19

Sams pov

"i told you i could off ate with your family but no you said enjoy yourself"i screamed

"i never new you would do this did i "freddie screamed back

"it anit my fault i got banned and set the club on fire"i replied

"i guess it was stewie from family guys fault"

"Yes it was"

Here me and freddie were on a verg of a break up yes we have been dating for 3 years i told him iwas trouble with my behaviour no he said go

I remember a song that was played be a irish dueo who are twins my age(a/n jedward rock

Sam is italic freddie is normal)

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior_  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>My bad behavior, my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my<em>

_Now tell me if I'm bad_  
><em>Ooooeooo, 'cause I don't wan't no excuses, oooeooo<em>  
><em>So don't be serious, oooeooo<em>  
><em>He could have been persuaded, oooeooo oh oh oh oooeo<em>

_I want the key to your heart, to your heart_  
><em>And you would know-ow-own from the start, from the start<em>  
><em>And if a smile comes it won't be the last, be the last<em>  
><em>I got a little problem that I can't seem to solve<em>

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior_  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>My bad behavior, my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>

_So how's it a surprise? Oooeooo_  
><em>When you knew who you were dating, oooeooo<em>  
><em>Just have to have some fun, oooeooo<em>  
><em>So we shouldn't be complaining, oooeooo oh oh oh, oooeooo<em>

_I want the key to your heart, to your heart_  
><em>And you would know-ow-own from the start, from the start<em>  
><em>And if a smile comes it won't be the last, be the last<em>  
><em>Got a little problem that I can't seem to solve<em>

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior_  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>My bad behavior, my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>

_So tell me, t-tell me,tell me_  
><em>Why, why should I stop<em>  
><em>If we're having fun<em>  
><em>We'll do it 'till we drop<em>  
><em>So tell me, t-tell me, tell me<em>  
><em>Why, why should I go<em>  
><em>If we never kno-o-ow<em>

_My bad behavior, my bad behavior_  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>My bad behavior, my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Told you I was trouble with my bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>Oooeooo bad behavior<em>  
><em>My bad behavior.<em>

"ugh"he screamed and stormed of .opps!


End file.
